Awkward Encounter
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Mt. Lady sees her cousin Bakugo on a date with a pink haired girl, and decides to tell her Aunt, who is Bakugo's mom about it. Sorry about the lame title, titles are not my forte. Anyway, the ship here is Katsuki Bakugo x Mei Hatsume, and this has elements of BlamedOrange's Shitty Cousins AU where Bakugo and Mt. Lady are cousins.


Awkward Encounter

Yu Takeyama, known better by her superhero name Mt. Lady, was walking on the sidewalk, with a bag of groceries in her hand. She was heading home to enjoy one of her few days off, but stopped to take a look at a new coffee shop that had just opened up that she had walked by a few times before.

"Man that looks good. I should make time to come here one day," Mt. Lady said, looking at the menu placed outside of the shop.

Before she continued walking, she saw something that she never thought she would see; her little cousin, Katsuki Bakugo in the coffee shop sitting with a pink haired girl. They were talking and laughing, and Mt. Lady even got a look at Bakugo kissing the girl on the cheek. With her eyes as wide as dinner plates, she took her phone out and called her aunt, who was Bakugo's mother.

"Yu? Is that you?" Mitsuki Bakugo answered.

"Hey Auntie, what's going on?" Mt. Lady replied.

"You tell me, you're the one who called," Mitsuki responded.

"Oh yeah, I was walking back to my apartment, and you will not believe what Katsuki was doing," My. Lady explained.

"Knowing Katsuki, I probably won't be surprised," Mitsuki responded. Mt. Lady smirked and put Mitsuki on face chat, having her face the table Bakugo and the pink haired girl were sitting.

"Yu? Do you hear…OH MY GOD!" Mitsuki yelled once she saw her son laughing it up with a girl.

"I told you you'd be surprised," Mt. Lady said rather smugly, before turning the face time off and turning the camera on.

"I can't believe Katsuki didn't tell us he had a girlfriend," Mitsuki mumbled to herself through the phone while Mt. Lady was taking pictures of the couple with her phone. After a few pictures were taken, the pink haired girl looked at the window, and saw Mt. Lady. She got Bakugo's attention, and pointed to Mt. Lady taking pictures. In response, Bakugo rocketed out of his seat, and ran to the window, heavily breathing and glaring at Mt. Lady.

"Oh hey," Mt. Lady said nonchalantly before Bakugo started banging on the window of the coffee shop.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!?" Bakugo yelled, not scaring Mt. Lady in the slightest.

"Well Katsu-shit, I saw you and that girl over there hanging out, and decided to tell your mom about it and take pictures," Mt. Lady explained, showing off the pictures she took. This just made Bakugo angrier, accentuated by him banging on the windows faster and harder.

"YOU BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'M GONNA…!" Bakugo yelled, before being poked on the shoulder by the pink haired girl. Mt. Lady couldn't hear what the girl was saying, but she pointed at a frustrated looking waiter who was making a 'shush' motion with his mouth and finger. Bakugo gave the waiter a middle finger before grabbing the girl's hand and walking out of the coffee shop.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Bakugo continued, screaming right in Mt. Lady's face. Before Mt. Lady could retort, Mitsuki made her presence known.

"No you're not Katsuki!" Mitsuki yelled through the phone, making Bakugo stop in his tracks. Mt. Lady smirked and handed her phone to Bakugo, who responded by taking the phone and flipping her off.

"Hi Mom," Bakugo grumbled, with the girl rubbing his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU 'HI MOM' ME! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Mitsuki yelled through the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Bakugo yelled back.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Mitsuki explained.

"WE ONLY GOT TOGETHER A WEEK AGO!" Bakugo countered.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE FIRST ONE TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Mitsuki countered back. While the mother and son were arguing, Mt. Lady walked up to the pink haired girl and stuck her hand out.

"Hi there, I'm Bakugo's cousin Yu Takeyama," Mt. Lady said with a smile on her face. The girl responded by shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mei Hatsume from the UA school support class," Mei responded.

"That's great, but I have to know; did Bakugo pay you to go out with him?" Mt. Lady whispered in Mei's ear. Before Mei could respond, Bakugo hit Mt. Lady in the head with her cell phone.

"I HEARD THAT YOU DUMBASS!" Bakugo screamed, before Mt. Lady tackled him to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that Katsu-shit!" Mt. Lady exclaimed while putting Bakugo in a headlock. While the two were wrestling on the ground, Mei picked up Mt. Lady's cell phone.

"Hello?" Mei asked into the phone.

"Oh hi there, you must be Bakugo's girlfriend," Mitsuki responded.

"That's right! We met two weeks ago when he needed help with his suit," Mei answered.

"That's really nice of you, hun. I hope my son isn't giving you too much trouble," Mitsuki said, causing Bakugo to turn his attention to his mother.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU OLD HAG!" Bakugo yelled while still choking from the headlock Mt. Lady had him in. Bystanders were laughing at the pair and taking videos with their phones. Mitsuki, who was able to hear the two struggling, decided to put their fight to an end.

"ALRIGHT! BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND COME HERE!" Mitsuki screamed through the phone so loud, that Hatsume had winced. Mt. Lady and Bakugo also winced, as they let go of each other and begrudgingly walked towards Hatsume and Mt. Lady's cell phone.

"Now that I have your attention, Bakugo, introduce us to your girlfriend," Mitsuki demanded.

"WHAT!? WHY!? YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO HER!" Bakugo argued, with Mt. Lady rolling her eyes in response.

"Because I want my son to formally introduce his girlfriend to me, and you owe that to your mother," Mitsuki responded calmly. Bakugo looked as though he was about to argue, but sighed and put his arm around Hatsume.

"Mom, Yu, this is my girlfriend, Mei Hatsume. She's in the Support course at UA. We met last week when she helped me with my hero costume," Bakugo grumbled, glaring at Mt. Lady, while Mei awkwardly waved at Mt. Lady.

"Thank you, Bakugo. Hatsume, I do have a lot of questions to ask you, but I have to get back to work. So Bakugo, bring her over this weekend, and we'll go out to eat," Mitsuki suggested.

"Wait, I never agreed to that you hag!" Bakugo yelled at his mother, who ignored him and turned her attention back to Mt. Lady.

"Thanks for calling me, Yu, and I hope you can come to the dinner this weekend," Mitsuki said, leaving Mt. Lady to scratch her head.

"First you're forcing me to go to a dinner I never agreed to, now you're bringing this stupid idiot to the dinner!?" Bakugo yelled, glaring at Mt. Lady.

"Well, I'll let you know if I'm available Saturday," Mt. Lady responded, making Bakugo even angrier.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Well, my boss is telling me I need to get off the phone, so I'll see you both this weekend," Mitsuki said before she hung up, leaving the three with a dial tone.

"Well, see you soon, Katsu-shit," Mt. Lady said, giggling a little bit. Bakugo looked as though he was about to scream at her, but took a look at Hatsume, and took a few deep breaths.

"Fuck you," Bakugo mumbled before he grabbed Hatsume's hand, and walked back to their dorms.

When the two arrive at the dorms, Bakugo looks at Hatsume with a questioning look on his face, which Hatsume took notice of.

"What's wrong, BakuBeast?" Hatsume asked, using the pet name that she had given him when they started dating, causing him to blush.

"What have I told you about calling me that in public?" Bakugo whispered with a blush on his face and an annoyed tone. Hatsume responded with a giggle, which Bakugo responded to with a sigh before he continued. "You were really quiet meeting my mom and cousin. You're usually a ball of charisma. What happened back there?"

"I was just soaking it all in," Hatsume responded, causing Bakugo to raise an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Bakugo asked, causing Hatsume to giggle again.

"Well, when we get married, those two are going to be my in laws, so I might as well see what I'm going to be in for in the future with your family," Hatsume explained, winking at Bakugo, which caused what was left of the previous blush on his face to return darker and larger than before. Instead of responding, Bakugo gave Hatsume a kiss on the cheek, which she responded to with a kiss of her own.


End file.
